The invention is directed to the use of thermal imaging to assess insulation effectiveness for a steam turbine during start-up. More particularly, the invention uses thermal imaging to generate infrared images for identifying areas of the steam turbine lacking sufficient insulation, so that corrective action can be taken to prevent damage to turbine seals and associated losses in turbine efficiency.
Inadequate steam turbine insulation can cause uneven or rapid temperature changes in steam turbine shells, resulting in contact and damage to packing seal teeth between rotating and stationary parts. Damaged seals reduce steam turbine thermal efficiency.